Supreme Kai - Base form
Resume Strategy Supreme Kai can be resumed as a Rush Blast Move chainer/spammer, helped by good disorienting yet low melee moves. Concretly, you'll use Crazy Rush all day, and could repel ennemy with these disorienting moves should it come to melee, to use Crazy Rush again... Best moves Crazy Rush A boring yet excellent Rush Blast Move ! Long reach, teleport and repel ennemy so far away that Supreme Kai got enough time to recover at least 3 Ki Bars after use ! You can sort of loop this attack ; after use, immediatly charge Ki, and when ennemy lands, use Crazy Rush again. With some luck, ennemy will rise right when you touch him, and attack will connect. If not, try a Step-In Body Strike right when ennemy rises, then Crazy Rush again ! Disorienting Step-In Body Strike Name says all. Step-In Body Strike is quick and almost unavoidable if correctly timed, and disorientation is a great asset. Meaning you can easily and often cause confusion in ennemy's play. With some timing, you can follow either with a Sonic Impact (and then loop this 2-moves combo) or a Crazy Rush. In another hand, you can use this technique to buy time in order to hide or to build up Ki. Disorienting Kiai Cannon Albeit slow to land, either in "normal" or "Step-In" version, the lock-on cancellation is a good bonus. You can then : * follow with Crazy Rush for maximal damages. The ennemy won't be able to use a Blast move as get-up since he loses his Lock-On. * build up Ki... and then use Crazy Rush ! * Kiai Cannon Smash is not recommanded : it adds some damages, but ennemy recovers his Lock-On, and can then use a Blast Move as he gets up after the smash, to counter your incoming Crazy Rush. In "normal" version, it is used after the 3rd or 4th standard attack. Try a "5xA, Rush-In, 4xA and charge B" combo, followed either by combo above or by charging Ki. This is the Supreme Kai's best simple melee combo, and permits to safely use Crazy Rush right after, without retaliation. Remember it is painfully long to land the Kiai Cannon in "Step-In" variant, so it should not be used. The disorienting Step-In Body Strike is a better option for Step-In approach. Useful moves Energy's Last This is a very classical beam attack, with a low Ki cost (2 bars) but an uncommon flaw : it does not knock off opponent. So, don't expect to gain time after using it, neither to repel an ennemy. You'll have to transform for this. Still, it retains the typical beam attack advantages (ie piercing through fireball-type Blasts 2, stopping Rush Blast Moves...) but also disadvantages (ie predictability and easy dodging). After Image Strike Psychokinesis isn't very useful on Supreme Kai, and his Max Power Mode is not that good either ; Blast Stocks can so be used in the most defensive way. It costs the whole 3 Blast Stocks to grant 3 afterimages. Point is, if you spam Crazy Rush, you'll probably end the match before reaching full Blast Stocks ! Remember also that afterimages prevail over the Step-In Body Strike. Situational moves Psychokinesis This Blast 1 is nearly useless on Supreme Kai since his main attack is Crazy Rush, and Step-In Body Strike and disorienting Kiai Cannon are wonderful initiators for this. Paralyzing Ki Blast This could have been a good move if the charge time (as it needs to be fully charged to have a real impact) and the speed have been better... Max Power Mode / Ultimate Blast Max Power Mode gives good advantages like Ki Blasts auto-deflection, traditional Hyper Smash against giants and Super Movement... but that suits best melee fighters. And since Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou is just a second standard beam attack, you probably never use it. Weak spots Slowness Supreme Kai is slow both on melee, on flying and on Ki Blasts speed. This is also why he relies primarily on Crazy Rush. Giant opponents Supreme Kai is helpless against Giants : too slow to land Step-In Kiai Cannon and Energy's Last doesn't knock off ennemy. And you won't kill ennemy by using only Step-In Body Strike. This later is however useful to repel ennemy until you reach 1 Blast Stock. Then, transform as soon as possible into Kibitoshin in order to use Instant Transmission and Energy Wave, which knocks off ennemy. Ultimately, if you don't want to transform, you can try to turn into Max Power Mode and combo Super Dash > Hyper Smash. At least, you won't be bothered by ennemy's Ki Blasts. Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on and probably on all characters). # Blast 2 +19 : '''Supreme Kai's best (and nearly only good) weapon is Crazy Rush. Possible items include : # '''Ki +19 : '''To fuel Crazy Rush quicker. In another hand, Crazy Rush gives so many time after use, this item is not really needed. # '''Blast 1 +19 : '''To be able to use After Image Strike and/or to transform sooner. # '''Master's Essence : 2 of its 3 effects are useful here : Ki will charge a little bit faster, and Step-In Body Strike will not cost Ki anymore, so you won't be surprised by not being able to perform Crazy Rush right after. # Master's Secret Plan : '''The "Lock-On slow" benefits either to Supreme Kai's Step-In Body Strike and Kiai Cannon, while the "Raging Hurricane" component can help (but only once) if you use Crazy Rush too soon. Movelist Melee Ki Blasts MAX Power Mode Missing Techniques Blast techniques Transformations Miscellaneous '''Dragon Library description The Supreme Kai stands at the pinnacle of the celestial realm. As he watches over the East Galaxy, his full title is the Eastern Supreme Kai. There were once five Supreme Kais, but the other four were killed and absorbed by the monster Majin Buu. Now only the Eastern Supreme Kai remains. Upon learning of Badidi's plans to revive Majin Buu, he and Kibito went to Earth to intervene. Though he possesses impressive telepathic and psychokinetic abilities, he was not the strongest of the Supreme Kais, and could not handle Majin Buu by himself. In spite of his exalted status, the Supreme Kai can by no means claim to be omnipotent. He did not know of the Elder Kai sealed within the Z-Sword, nor of the Potara earrings. Voice actor Japanese : Yuji Mitsuya English : Kent Williams Outfits # Classical. # Green palette swap. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in : Trivia ... In manga and/or anime, use these moves : *